


TK圆月之夜

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	TK圆月之夜

 

 

“该死…”挣扎了几分钟也没从陷阱里逃脱出来，体型尚未成熟的狼少年此刻毫不在意脚腕上传来的阵阵钻心疼痛，他只想逃。狂躁状态下显然不能再留在收养他的人类家，跑到森林里却不想遇到了一群持枪的猎人，陷进里一定藏了类似银钩的东西，不然自己怎么会这么害怕。

他的确在哆嗦，嗓子里挤出的低嚎从紧咬着的獠牙间溢出，不远处窸窸窣窣的脚步声让他感到了前所未有的危机感。

混乱的踩踏声在离他十米不到的距离时突然停了下来，短促的交流声后他听见那群人往偏离自己的西方跑去了。紧绷的神经还未放松丝毫，一阵清晰而沉稳的脚步又自不远处慢慢传来，少年呲起尖锐的獠牙警惕地看向逐渐清晰的来者轮廓。

“是谁…！”

“小光，跟我回家。”

“人类？”阴鸷的红眸在看清来者的面容时终于稍微收敛了一些，少年高耸的狼耳轻轻动了动，在确定周围没有更多异样后才沉下嗓音给正在为他打开陷阱的猎人下了威胁。

“放我走，不然我会咬死你。”收养了他这么些时日，也到了该分别的时候。

“伤口很深，跑远活不久的。”丝毫不在意他刻意隐瞒自己真实身份的行为，堂本刚解开铁环后伸手自然而然地在他毛茸茸的耳朵上揉了一把，似是确定这只狼崽子不会真的伤害他，在听到那一声类似惊恐的凶狠低吼后居然还变本加厉地捏了捏他的耳朵尖。

“你…！信不信我真的咬你！”

“好好好，我信，我怎么敢不信。”流血导致的身体虚弱使他无法完全维持狼型，脑袋上立起的耳朵和毛绒绒的大尾巴反倒更显得他更可爱了几分。虽然尖尖的牙齿一看就很吓人，但在回家的路途中除了自己拽他尾巴玩时会露出那唬人的凶样，其他时间大多都乖乖拖着脚步跟在了身后。

伤口包扎完之后光一也不吃饭了，只是坐在木席上一声不吭地透过窗子看向远处的圆月。尖利的狼嚎声不时从森林深处传来，他的呼吸似乎乱了频率，脸颊在不知不觉间也泛起了不自然的潮红。狼化逃跑时弄破的衣服很不体面的挂在了身上，那样子怎么看都有几分落寞…和，性感。

一大块肉送到面前时却突然来了点兴致，小巧的鼻子皱了皱，耳朵尾巴也快乐地摇摆了几下。

“吃。”替换掉桌子上原本寡淡的素菜，堂本刚似乎是下了很大决心才舍得把这一盘肉给端出来。

“嗷呜——”这次是发自内心的愉悦了，被拽耳朵扯尾巴也一声不吭，埋头吃肉的时候甚至能容忍被从头到尾顺个毛。

“小光，你不会是第一次吧。”

“嗯？”嘴巴上还沾了点肉汁，一脸呆萌的迷茫样子一点也不像骨子里凶悍的冷血狼族。堂本刚忍不住吞了口口水，一方面是馋的，另一方面是，破掉的衣服这样耷拉在他开始泛粉的肌肤上真是该死的性感。

“你不觉得，这里很热？”挑逗他的成份居多，人类微凉的指尖从他的下巴滑至脖颈，“这里…还有这里。”再下移到胸口和平坦的小腹，最终落在了胯间硬涨的某处。

“呜…”被捏住那里的揉弄了好一会儿，奇怪的声音也不受控制的从喉咙里冒了出来。光一感觉那种熟悉的燥热又重新回来了，身体像被烧了起来，而且越烧越旺。耸拉下来的耳朵轻轻抖了抖，光一难以形容这种下体被他安抚的矛盾快感，他既觉得热到爆炸的身体到了缓和又觉得情况好像被煽动的更严重了。

“光一知道自己这叫发情吗？”居然情不自禁地打开了双腿，毛绒绒的大尾巴一摆一摆地扫过自己的手臂，堂本刚被他这无意识的小动作撩得心直痒，他揪住光一的尾巴用指甲在根部挠了挠，一边往他腿间更隐秘的地方探去一边含住他抖个不停的耳朵又舔又咬。

“不…太奇怪了……”初次发情的小狼崽子比想象中还要敏感，最基础的爱抚和舔舐就已经让他的脊背颤得厉害，下面也在手指的撩拨和试探下湿了许多，似乎也知道叫出来是很羞耻的行为，红着眼睛咬住嘴唇忍耐的样子倒的确还有那么几分傲气。尖锐的獠牙时不时就在启唇喘息时露出一点，不知道的人还真以为他下一秒就会咬上自己。

“小光，要我帮你吗？”  
能把狼人弄得彻底软下来也是他的本事，在光一躺在木床上大腿颤栗着微开的时候堂本刚终于抽出了插在里面的手指，他搔刮着光一敏感的尾巴根从他的大腿内侧肌肤一直吻到胸前淡粉色的乳头，埋在他脖颈处轻轻舔舐的时候终于开口沙哑地问他。

被人类一直折腾到酥软无力，这种身体不受自己控制的不安感难免让他产生了几丝想要自保的危机意识。几乎是出于动物本能地，他想要咬他。

“咬我的话，就不帮了。”手指再次挤进内壁抽插按压了几下，察觉到脖子上异于体温的湿润热度，堂本刚赶在光一就要张嘴咬上他之前好心提醒道，与此同时插在里面的手指故意往更奇怪的地方用力碾磨了几下。

“呜…哈…不、我不咬…”

“嗯，这才乖。”

  
——TBC——


End file.
